Ice king in Celestia
by Megsparkle
Summary: The Ice king has gone into Celestia to try and marry Princess Celestia however he has turned it into a frozen ice land and finn and jake and the main 6 will come and fight him so they can restore all joy, happieness and friendship! But it wont be easy.


Dear Diary,

I don't no where I am! All i can remember is me and Jake trying to save Princess Bubblegum from the Ice King's castle and then somehow ending up in a apple tree. That morning me and Jake received an alarming not from some which they did not leave there name it was just signed of as anonymous.

"Finn and Jake you don't no me but you will in good time. We require your heroic assistance Prince Bubblegum was stolen from her bedroom."

I was slightly puzzled but I thought this was just Ice King's games but then again he doesn't want us to know. I kept reading.

"Ice was found in the room. This ice came from the Ice King please come quick! Anonymous"

I remember being so confused and my first course of action was to grab my sword ,which could of done with sharpening, and my bad. Me and Jake first pumped and shouted

"adventure time!"

I promptly sat on Jake's back as he grew to an ridiculous size. when he grew he started to walk. Each step was like a mile apart so we were there in a few steps.

When we arrived I slid of Jake's back like a slide maybe bhfgdggfthat was because he turned into one. lol! I stared at the towering mountains of ice something was different and I knew it wasn't good. The mountains were all grey like they had all the life and colour drained out of them however the Ice King's castle with filled with light and colours like purples, greens, blues and pinks. I mumbled quietly under my breath

"Ice King"

Jake jumped me and him to the front entrance of the psycho's castle but when we got there there was no inside just a colouful swirls but at the same time so dark and depressing. Part of me wanted to go in and see what it was but then another part of me wanted to run and hide. Just then a purple hand stretched out and dragged us in! We were falling through darkness which felt like eternity. Just kept falling and falling with no understanding which was the right way up. All the sudden I landed with a thump. All the air was knocked out of me for a few seconds. I could not breathe. Finally I could breathe and then I remembered Jake. Where was he. I looked down and all I saw was a yellow pony asleep on the floor. I climbed down to ask where I am. I couldn't use my hand I looked at it and I discovered I had hooves. I screamed aloud. The rest of my body was different I wasn't human no more I was a pony. Jake was the yellow pony on the floor."Excuse me are you to Finn and Jake." Said a soft but stern voice "Please say you are."

"Yes we are and before anything we need a few explanations starting with where are we !?"

"your in Ponyville and we all need your help." she continued "My name is Twilight Sparkle I am the one who sent you that letter. The Ice King from your world has came to ours and is freezing all joy and happiness. He has frozen all unicorns horns so we cannot use magic and frozen Pegasuses wings all because he wants to marry Princess Celestia and she refused. Until she says yes we are forever frozen my fear is that she will say yes and then the whole of Celestia will be a frozen land where nothing grows."

"where is he?" I proclaimed

"Follow me!"

She took us down a road which was dull and so depressing I couldn't describe it. She went on to talk about how the Ice King came here and froze the land and all the happiness and joy. Pony's hearts turned bitter and cold. All the pony's expect six of us and the princess. Me and my five friends control the elements of Harmony which should over come evil and bring back happiness but no longer did we have are crowns we gave them to the tree of harmony because it was dying.

She led me to a grand castle it was far bigger than Princess Bubblegums. At least 5 towering towers all white with streaks of black and gold. I stared in aw at this beautiful castle but it was covered with ice. Surrounding the castle were pony's which were black and white with a shape on there flank.

" Gunter?" I whispered.

The shape was a penguin.

"The Ice King has taken over ...?

"Celestia" Twighlight replied whilst rolling her eyes

I grab my sword and signalled to jake to follow me we crept up to the castle so glad not to have been seen. Jut then a shot of pain hit the back of my head. Everything went dark.


End file.
